Facing Rejection
by void.48
Summary: Spike is rejected by Rarity. However, someone is there to help him. 18 and up only, just in case. My first real MLP fanfic... Spike X Twilight, Spike X Rarity
1. Chapter 1

Spike usually daydreamed of her. The beautiful, amazingly perfect pony that was Rarity. Her heavenly mane, beautiful eyes, and perfect alabaster coat. But eventually, he would always hit one question.

"Does she even like me?" He asked himself.

The question echoed through Spike's head all the time. Many numerous times, he had tried to advance, but it was mostly laughed off with something along the lines of "Oh, you're silly, Spike." or an odd look. It's like she never took him seriously. There was only one way to know for sure...

"I'll ask her today." A determined look on his face, he took a bath and set off for her house. However, many negative thoughts plagued his head. What if he messed up? What if she rejects him? But the young dragon knew he would never be at peace until he got a straight answer.

"Twilight, I'm going to be out for a bit."

"Where to?"

"Rarity's." Spike said with a huge grin.

Twilight's mouth twitched, and she almost dropped the book she was holding with her magic.

"A-alright, be careful!" She smiled. Spike looked at her strangely, but did not speak of it, letting it slip out of his mind.

Finally, after some walking, he reached her house. The steps were intimidating to him. He lifted his hand to knock, but hesitated. Shaking it off, he finally knocked.

"One moment please!" A beautiful, smooth as silk voice said in response to the knock.

The door opened, revealing her. The one mare he had eyes for. The most beautiful pony in Equestria in his eyes.

"Hello, Rarity.." He smiled.

"Salutations. I wasn't expecting you to be here, Spike! What is the matter?"

"I was just wondering if..." Spike looked down, hesitated, but took the chance.

"Maybe you would be interested in going out with me?" He looked straight into her eyes. Spike smiled a bit, seeing as he got the execution correctly... But his smile faded, seeing the expression on her face. She was... Frowning.

"Oh... I-I'm sorry, Spike but-"

"Rarity, who's at the door?" A male voice called from behind her. He saw a familiar face...

"Oh, just a friend!" She called back.

"I'm sorry, but you have to leave now." She said grimly, closing the door in front of Spike. His hurt expression did nothing to stop the door closing in front of him. He clenched his fists, tears flowing from his eyes. The once energetic dragon now felt completely defeated. Knees wobbly, and heart shattered, he walked back home, ignoring the calls of many of his other friends.

"Spike, you alright?" An orange pony with a hat called out. But her call was not answered.

He heard a familiar wooshing of air pass by him and stop. "Hey! Spike, what happened to you?" Again, he ignored it. Finally reaching the house, he lifted his hand and barely opened the door, having lost all his strength.

"Spike! Where have you been!"

"..." He stood, raising his face to meet Twilight's eyes. His vision was a bit blurry, but he could see her expression.

She approached him just as he fell to his knees, collapsing. The hurt he felt was just too much. The last thing he felt was someone carrying him, arms wrapping around him, and a blanket.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up, Spike's opened his eyes. He recalled the last night, and the pain came back, although it was a bit weaker. When he tried to sit up, he realized somepony had their arms secured tightly around him in an embrace. Spike quickly noticed this shade of purple...

_"Twilight..."_ He could feel her breathing on his neck, and the beating of her heart against his chest. He let himself fall into her embrace, enjoying the comfort it gave him. The young drake carefully spun around to see her still in a sleeping state. Spike's eyes gazed over her facial features. He could see that she was slightly smiling.

"_How cute..."_ Spike suddenly came to realization what he just thought of and shook it out of his head.

He felt himself get pulled further towards her.

"Come here..." His face was now danger close to hers. He blushed, their noses making contact.

"I love you..." Spike's expression was shocked, his mouth hanging open a bit. His heart was beating faster now. It was now only a matter of time before their lips would meet...

"_Twilight... Loves me?" _

"Hm?" The purple pony's eyes opened slowly.

"_Oh no..."_

Twilight gasped, pulling away. Her chest heaved up and down from the quick adrenaline. She sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from Spike.

"S-sorry..." She stuttered out.

"It's fine, Twilight. Really." He responded.

When she looked over to Spike, he was smiling. She returned the smile as well.

"Let's get some breakfast, shall we?"

"Let's." Spike happily agreed.

...

"What would you like for breakfast?"

Spike was not paying attention, thinking back to the situation that happened only moments ago. He had an elbow propped up on the table, palm on his cheek.

"Spike?" She asked worriedly.

"Huh?" He blinked a couple of times.

"I asked what you wanted for breakfast, silly." She said giggling.

"Oh... Anything is fine." He could feel his face flush at how she laughed, and that smile...

"_Am I really.. falling for her?" _He couldn't help but ponder what she said earlier.

"_She said __I love you... She meant it in a motherly way, Spike!" _Two voices in his head argued.

His train of thought crashed as he heard a plate set in front of him.

"Thank you." He said before biting out of the sandwich.

Twilight went to her chair and also began to eat. It was silent, save for the sounds of crunching on the leafy greens.

"So..." Twilight said, breaking the silence.

"What happened yesterday?" She noticed Spike's facial features contort a bit, an evident frown forming.

"I... I asked Rarity if maybe she would want to go out with me..." Twilight felt a bit of sympathy, knowing well that she had recently began dating.

"...And someone was there already." Spike finished eating the rest of his morning meal.

"I'm sorry, Spike. But don't worry... She isn't the only pony in the world." She said this with a smile, but it was... off. Spike couldn't place his finger on it, but she seemed to frown just slightly when she said this. Thoughts ran through his head at this action.

"I'm sure there is some other pony out there... Watching you..." She murmured the last words.

His suspicion rose even more._"Maybe I'm just over analyzing..."_


	3. Chapter 3

The element of magic sighed to herself, washing the dishes. Being so absorbed in her thoughts and cleaning the dishes, she did not hear the footsteps that approached her.

These thoughts battled each other in Twilight's head. She loved the young dragon... But could she love him in the specific way she was thinking of? What would people think of her if they knew she loved him this way? The age difference was very significant.

"_Spike wouldn't love you that way. He thinks of you as a mother!" _She shook her head.

"_Face it Twilight, he's your assistant. Nothing more. And he's way too young for you!"_

"_Geez, he's only 4 years younger, it isn't that big of a deal... Besides, what's the worst that can happen?"_

The young dragon looked at her inquisitively. She seemed so... zoned out. What was she thinking of?

"Twi, are you alright?" She heard the said dragon's voice from beside her, a concerned expression.

"You just seemed so deep in thought... Can I help?"

"I'm fine, Spike. Thank you for asking." She tried to smile again.

_"How thoughtful... He actually cares for my well being?"_

"You're not fooling me with that smile." He now had a serious look.

"Wha... What are you talking about?" She looked back to the dirty dishes, continuing to clean.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, making her almost drop the dish she was holding with her magic. The alicorn turned to look at Spike, feeling his breath on her neck. Their orbs met contact.

"..." Spike did not say a word, losing himself in Twilight's amazing eyes. She looked away for a split second, and back to him, biting her lip.

"It's just that..." She wanted to tell him, but who knew what would happen? What if he rejected him?

"...It's been a rough day." She abruptly said, looking back at the dishes.

Spike frowned at the response.

"You're not very good at lying." It was only breakfast time and she was already saying that is was a rough day? Twilight also realized her blunder, cheeks tinting with pink.

"It's nothing, really. You worry too much." A part of her desperately wanted to just tell him, but fear overtook it.

"You can tell me anything, Twilight. Is it... "

The drake pondered whether to say ask the question on his mind, and went for it. "...About me?"

She turned off the sink at these words, moving away from the dragon. Spike noticed she tried to cover her eyes as best as she could with her bangs.

"I just remembered, I needed to go run an errand! Hah, must've slipped my mind! I'll see you in a bit." She said in a hasty manner, already walking towards the door.

"I can go with you!"

"That's not necessary." She retorted.

"Oh, but I insist."

"Just... I just need a breath of fresh air, okay? Just give me a second to think!" She was starting to get frustrated with these feelings.

"I don't get it! What's happened to you?"

"I don't know! It's...It's just you!"

"...What did I do? I don't understand..."

"I.." Her voice came softly, but stopped.

"It's alright." Spike said calmly. "I can take it."

"I think I like-"

A loud banging on the wooden door was heard by both. They turned their heads, the silhouette of a unicorn with a very carefully styled mane. Spike quickly hid away, already feeling the pain in his chest. That shadow was all too familiar.

Twilight sighed.

"Perfect timing."

She walked across the room, opening the door.

"Hello." Rarity said, though not with her usual manner of speaking.

"Hi. What brings you here?"

"I need your assistance... May I come in?"

"Yes, of course." She stepped aside to let her in. Both took a seat at the living room.

Spike, hiding behind the door of his room, eavesdropped.

"Well... It turns out that damn stallion was not the one." Rarity said with anger.

"What did he do?"

"Cheated." Rarity narrowed her eyes. "He was with another mare at Sugarcube Corner."

"Well, all I can say is to just move on. He's not the one."

"That's not what I need help with."

"Then what is it?"

"It's Spike..." Rarity blushed. "I want him back."


	4. Chapter 4

"...What?" Twilight reserved her anger. She wanted to hear what else she had to say.

"Ever since the other day, I haven't felt good... it didn't sit right with me that I did that to Spike."

Rarity paused. Twilight nodded, as if saying "go on."

"It felt terrible. Like something here..." Rarity placed her hoof over her chest. "...something disappeared."

Twilight's eye twitched. She thought to herself , "Is she for real? He's mine now!"

"Twilight, dear, is something the matter?" Rarity said in her usual fancy tone.

"No, no, no! Nothing at all!" She faked a smile. But inside, she was gritting her teeth.

"Well... Could I talk to him?" Twilight hesitated. Part of her just wanted to just outright kick her out, but another side told her to give Rarity a chance.

"He's been very stricken about it... I don't think now is the best time to talk to him, Rarity."

"But...but..." She tried to reason.

"Rarity." A voice softly spoke.

Both mares looked to where the voice came from, eyes darting away from each others to Spike.

"Spike..." Rarity smiled.

The young dragon approached the one who had broken his heart.

"I wanted to talk to you.."

"As did I." Spike cut in. "I'm very sorry for the way I acted, Rarity. I was acting stupid, thinking that you would feel the same way I did."

Rarity stood silently, eyes and mouth wide open.

"It was foolish of me to think that you would be mine. Furthermore, I was acting impulsively. I'm..." Spike paused, before saying the next words.

"I'm happy for you two. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Rarity stood with a stunned face. Spike looked at her with a serious expression. Twilight's eyes darted between the two, studying their facial expressions.

"Spike.. You misunderstand...I..." Rarity tried to say what was on her mind, but couldn't make it come out.

Without another word, Rarity hastily turned around and went out. She closed the door behind her, the sound of gears locking erupting. Twilight swore she could see a tear flow.

Now only Spike and Twilight remained, both completely still.

"It's over..." Spike said. Twilight only stared at him as he said this.

"It's.. o-over.." A tear fell from his eye and on to the wooden floor, a small spot indicating the tear that was once there. "She's gone."

Twilight knew that wasn't her intention, but what happened had happened. She tried to comfort him, pulling him into an embrace. His face was buried into her back, crying into it.

"I really liked her, Twilight..." He stuttered out.

"I know... I know..." She moved her hoof up and down on his back as a means to sooth him.

"Well... At least you're still here with me." Spike looked up to her, a quivering smile showing.

"Of course, Spike. I'm here for you." She also smiled.

Spike returned her comforting hug. Her warmth was pleasing, and the act helped his sunken heart.

When the hug was finally broken, a faint blush was on Spike's face. He turned away, hoping Twilight didn't see.

"_She might get the wrong idea..." _He said to himself.

Little did he know that Twilight was also trying to hide this.

"_Now is definitely not the time for this!"_ The latter said to herself.

"Well.. I'll get started on those chores." Spike said.

"You don't have to do that, Spike. You should take the day off. You've been working too hard." Twilight replied.

"Now you're just worrying about me too much. I'm fine. " He smiled. "After all, I'm your number one assistant." 

Twilight smiled at this comment. "Just don't force yourself for me."


End file.
